The Road Not Taken
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: What if things were different at Rachel's party? Who knew one night, one mistake, one drink could change everthing? Promises are broken, lies are told, secrets are exposed, and a miserable Kurt and confused Blaine are left with nothing but each other.
1. Chapter 1: Blame It on the Alcohol

Title: "The Road Not Taken"  
Chapter: One: "Blame It on the Alcohol"  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned

A/N: _Hello readers! I've been into Glee for a while, and fanfiction even longer. I've only visited the Glee section once or twice aimlessly, but could never get into the fics. But Tuesday's episode with Klaine's first kiss inspired me to write something. I spent Wednesday's entire school day thinking about the couple, and ideas kept coming. So here's the first chapter of my first Glee fic! I have to say I'm a bit nervous because I don't know anyone in this whole fandom, yet I'm used to knowing the entire American Idiot fandom and a good chunk of the Cats fandom. But whatever, enjoy!_ :)

Disclaimer: _I do NOT own Glee or any characters mentioned. I am, in no way, making a profit from this. It's just for fun and entertainment._

Warnings:_ Slash, obviously. If you are homophobic, please click "back" now because I don't really enjoy flames. Also, under-age drinking, sexual content in the near future, and…I'll add mild language just to be safe._

Have you ever woken up in the morning to find life twisting around before your very eyes? Have you ever let loose- maybe irresponsibly- not worrying for a moment what the consequences would be? Have you ever longed for a pause button, to stay in one moment forever?

~x~

The spring sun shone brightly through Mr. Kurt Hummel's bedroom window. He sat at his mirror, applying light foundation to his olive cheeks, masking even the slightest trace of a hangover. The perfect, over-achieving Rachel Berry's chill get-together, within an hour, turned into a drinking festivity. Finn and Kurt, however, vowed to each other to stay sober for the night…

_Relax._

_ Loosen up._

_ Relieve life's stress. And boy, could Kurt use some hardcore stress-relieving. Gay-bashing and Glee ridicule day by day, his father's near-death experience…and oh, the list could go on._

_ Kurt sat alone on the couch, watching all his Glee friends get completely smashed. Across the room was Kurt's new step-brother and friend, trying to calm Rachel from her drunken stupor. Kurt's eyes mindlessly made their way to his love interest, Blaine Anderson. Kurt had never thought of Blaine as the partying/drinking type, and he, honestly, would have preferred not to. Blaine seemed to be the perfect example of the average alcohol-driven teenager: flirty, overly-confident, and a bit slurred in his speech._

_ Almost abruptly, he noticed Kurt sitting alone as they simultaneously made eye-contact. Blaine grabbed a second beer and stumbled over to his lonely friend, tripping over Quinn's stretched out leg on the way._

_ "Hey." Blaine plopped on the couch. "Wha's got you so down?"_

_ Kurt tried to turn away, refusing to fall victim to peer pressure, but Blaine's face was too irresistible to ignore. "I…I just…don't want to get myself into anything I'll—"_

_ "I's fine…" He handed his friend the second bottle._

_ Before Kurt could say any more, Finn walked up to the pair with his own beer in hand. "What happens if you tell the 'rents about this?" he asked Kurt._

_ "Uh…" Kurt thought to himself. "You'd probably murder me, correct?" He turned back to Blaine, taking the beer from his hand._

_ "Correct." They clinked their bottles together. "Cheers, bro." The two chugged down their drinks mutually._

As Kurt finished applying his make-up and recollecting what he could remember from the previous night, he looked over to see if the boy sleeping soundly in his bed was awake yet.

"Blaine?"

The older boy grumbled, shuffling around in Kurt's comforters.

Kurt sat himself down on the edge of his bed. "Time to wake up…We have school, Blaine."

A moment passed, and Kurt's door flung open.

_Please be Finn…PLEASE be Finn…_Kurt thought to himself, afraid to look behind him. And, of course, not Finn, but Kurt's father stood in the doorway awkwardly.

Kurt gasped lightly when he turned to see his father watching the scene.

He quickly turned around, making a point to slam the door on the way out. He claimed to be okay with his son being gay- and certainly he _wanted_ to be- but was he really? Seeing that his son potentially slept with another boy was a huge slap in the face for him…

Once Kurt's father had made his way down the stairs, completely out of earshot, Kurt turned back to Blaine. "Hey, um, Blaine? You don't think we…did anything…do you?"

Silence.

"Blaine?" he repeated.

The boy shot up, completely confused. "Huh?" He looked at Kurt, and all around the room. "Oh…I slept here…"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's obliviousness. "Yes dear, and my father saw you sleeping just a few minutes ago."

"Shit. I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it; I'll just have to have a fun talk with him later. Maybe it's better off you weren't awake for it- your champagne eyes are more than evident."

"And I have the headache to prove it."

"My first hangover…and I'm going to pretend it's your first too. It's nothing a bit of Advil and cover-up can't cure. That's what I did, and the pills are already kicking in." Kurt helped Blaine out of bed so he could get ready for school. Advil, cover-up, and one of Kurt's spare uniforms were all it took, but Blaine knew from experience that hangovers are never fun to deal with, especially during school.

"As I was trying to ask you before," Kurt started, "do you think we did anything last night?"

Blaine turned around. "Well, considering I woke up half-naked…Yes."

"I did too…" Kurt realized. "But…Could that of really happened?"

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Well these kinds of things don't happen for me. Blaine, if we had drunk sex, how will I ever remember it? My first time is supposed to by memorable and special."

The older boy chuckled. "Yeah, that was my original plan too Kurt, but if we really did do it, then whatever. There's no point in crying over what you can't control."

"Who said I would cry?" Kurt took that as a bit offensive, considering he was the "emotional one", which always made his insecure.

"That's not what I meant. Look, maybe our first time wasn't so memorable…But it was still special to me."

A/N: _And there it is…How am I doing so far? Was the ending too rushed? I'm so not used to these characters, but any OOC-ness will be corrected as the story goes by. Please be nice, but constructive criticism is ALWAYS accepted. By the way, another warning: I hyphenate WAY too much. _:D


	2. Chapter 2: Too Late To Think of A Name

Title: "The Road Not Taken"  
Chapter: Two: "It's Too Late To Think of A Good Chapter Name"  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned

A/N: _This is a quick update, but I spent today's whole school day writing most of this. Honestly, I was browsing some other fics last night, and noticed how many reviews each chapter of some fics would get. So I was actually expecting a few more reviews, but there are like a billion story alerts so yay, which totally motivated me! :D I was so nervous to write for this fandom because I felt that the best of the best writers came here, but now seeing how nice the reviews are, I'm totally psyched to continue! This chapter really isn't as good as the first one, but I'm hoping people are still going to be reading._

_Also, these first two chapters have been sort of following the episode "Blame It on the Alcohol", but starting with three, this is going on its own path. In other words, the plot starts moving along after this one._

_Same disclaimer, same warnings_

_Oh, and thanks to the reviewers:_

_Cleo Leo: ahhh, so happy we talked again! You were one of the first people I met on this site back in the day. Thanks for the review :)_

_unGRACEful: thanks for the review :) You bring up a good point…hmm…maybe they didn't have sex after all and it's just in Kurt's paranoid head. You'll find out probably next chapter._

_Lizsername: thanks for the review, even though I expected it. How did the opening shock you?_

_Anyway…enjoy!_

* * *

Even though it was a conversation Kurt would prefer to avoid, he knew he would eventually have to face his dad and talk about the situation. And so, he left his friend alone to freshen up before school as he trotted down the stairs to "get breakfast".

Finn sat at the small kitchen table, eating a buttered bagel. "Sup Kurt?" he asked with a full mouth.

Kurt sat across from his step-brother. "Finn, can I tell you something?"

Concerned, Finn dropped his phone and bagel on the table, giving his full attention to Kurt. "Go for it," he said smoothly, although the worry was apparent in his voice.

"Well…I think—" Kurt stopped himself as his dad walked through the kitchen.

"Where'd your friend go?" Mr. Hummel asked with slight attitude.

"Upstairs, don't you worry," Kurt shot back. Although, he felt bad, for him and his father were close are rarely argued.

"Heh, what happened?" Finn chuckled. "Did you sneak a girl in your room?" he joked, obviously knowing Kurt was gay.

"No," Burt answered in all seriousness. "He snuck a _boy_ in…"

"Oh…whatever…" Finn thought for a moment. "OH! I get it, because you're—" He stopped himself. Even though he was pretty much okay with his friend being gay, he knew how sensitive he could get, and didn't want to offend him.

After a moment, Kurt said simply, "Blaine…"

Finn laughed immaturely again, reaching out to high-five the embarrassed boy across the table. "Nice bro! Go get 'em!"

Kurt ignored the gesture, looking down.

"Not funny Finn," Mr. Hummel said, looking aimlessly through the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Dad," Kurt started, standing up, "nothing happened." He, once again, felt bad for lying, but if his dad found out he probably had sex, he would never be trusted again.

"It doesn't matter, son."

"I did the right thing. Blaine was too drunk to drive home, so I simply offered him to stay here. You should be happy I did the responsible thing."

"Wait, you guys were drinking?"

Kurt shifted his eyes quickly to Finn, who nodded "no" at him. "Finn and I stayed sober…" Another lie.

"You were with them?" Burt turned to Finn.

"I…"

"Where were you guys?"

Finn chimed in, "Rachel Berry's house…"

The adult was fed up. "Who else drank?" He demanded answers.

"Everyone except us and Tina," Kurt answered, walking away.

"Kurt, come back here."

"Blaine's driving me to school." Kurt stormed back upstairs.

Blaine seemed to be examining Kurt's room as the other boy returned. "Hey, I—"

"No breakfast, sorry."

"Oh…It's okay Kurt."

He frowned. "No, it's not…"

Blaine embraced Kurt into a hug. "Come on, we'll stop somewhere to get breakfast on the way, okay?"

Kurt smiled, his rosy cheeks blushing as Blaine looked into his eyes. "Okay."


End file.
